Arcade Card Versions
As the arcade's iterations evolved, there were many waves of arcade cards released. Each new wave generally included at least several new cards mixed among an array of re-released previous cards (for a total which reached around 100 per), but few other than the first several waves were large enough to feature every card at once (while many featured most or all Moves and Super Moves thus far, only about 5-8 Dinosaurs of each Element were included per wave, including new additions). There were three language versions of arcade cards: Japanese, English, and Mandarin Chinese (Taiwanese). Both the English and Taiwanese versions (on a year or two delay) had vaguely followed the Japanese 2006 series, often mashing multiple waves' new cards into one and being several edition numbers off at any given point, but faithfully followed the Japanese 2007 series. They updated up until their respective Series 2/New 4th Editions (equivalent to the Japanese 2007 4th Edition & 2007 4th Edition+) and included the anime dinosaurs (Chomp, Ace, Paris, Terry, Spiny, Tank, & Black Tyrannosaurus; except for the English version), but that is where the two largely ended. In Taiwan, the Japanese version directly replaced the Taiwanese version, but in English-speaking areas, the game simply disappeared. Surprisingly enough, the Taiwanese version was able to create a final update for itself to include the dinosaurs that would be later on added in the Japanese version's Gekizan 1st Edition (Rajasaurus, Isisaurus, etc.). However, the final additions were only there to fill out the card list already programmed into the arcade machine before the Gekizan update but not yet given cards. Due to the Japanese official website's shutdown, sources are based on Japanese forums, blogs, tournament videos, and other archived images. Note: This wiki requires your help on this page; please add in more information if you can, you will be helping both you and others. In particular, we are looking for release posters from English and Taiwanese waves, if they exist. Japanese Versions The names of these waves are translated directly from Japanese sources. "Gekizan" is from the arcade website's URL, and is a portmanteau of "Geki''tou" and "''Zan''jark", or "Fierce Battle" and the Space Pirates' Japanese name; this is the full name of these waves. "Kakushin" is also from the arcade website's URL and combines "''Kaku''sei" and "''Shin", or "Awakening" and "New"; these words are synonyms for part of these waves' full name. *1st Edition (第1紀) *2nd Edition (第2紀) *3rd Edition (第3紀) *2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition (2006年雨季限定) *4th Edition (第4紀) *5th Edition (第5紀) *2006 Winter Season Limited Edition (2006年冬季限定) *6th Edition (第6紀) *2007 1st Edition (2007年第1紀) *2007 1st Edition+ (2007年第1紀＋) *2007 2nd Edition (2007年第2紀) *2007 3rd Edition (2007年第3紀) *2007 4th Edition (2007年第4紀) *2007 4th Edition+ (2007年第4紀＋) *Gekizan 1st Edition (激闘!ザンジャーク!! 第1紀) *Gekizan 2nd Edition (激闘!ザンジャーク!! 第2紀) *Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (激闘!ザンジャーク!! 第2紀＋) *Gekizan 3rd Edition (激闘!ザンジャーク!! 第3紀) *Kakushin 1st Edition (目覚めよ!新たなる力!! 第1紀) *Kakushin 2nd Edition (目覚めよ!新たなる力!! 第2紀) *Kakushin 3rd Edition (目覚めよ!新たなる力!! 第3紀) *Kakushin 4th Edition (目覚めよ!新たなる力!! 第4紀) *Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω (目覚めよ!新たなる力!! 第5紀 超Ω) *Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum (目覚めよ!新たなる力!! 第6紀 ハイパーバトルミュージアム) (Final Edition) English Versions The English Series 1 largely parallels the Japanese 2006 series, though there are a few shortcuts early on leading to different edition numbers for the same card collections, and Nemesis is a simple re-release of the 1st Edition. Series 2 mostly follows the 2007 series, while merging the "+" waves with those around them. English releases ended before adapting the Gekizan or Kakushin waves. *Original Edition *1st Edition *2nd Edition *3rd Edition *4th Edition *5th Edition *2008 Special Edition *Nemesis Edition *Series 2 1st Edition *Series 2 2nd Edition *Series 2 3rd Edition *Series 2 4th Edition (Final Edition) Taiwanese Versions The Taiwanese Series 1 was roughly the same as the English Series 1, though yet again not all edition numbers matched. The Taiwanese Series 2 ("New") editions were the same as their English counterparts, but Taiwan also created their own "New 5th Edition"; it recycles some artwork from previous editions for repeating cards. After this, Dinosaur King officially stopped updating in Taiwan, along with the English versions, and had been overtaken by other arcade games. Unlike the English version, which simply stopped, the Taiwanese version was instead fully replaced by the Japanese version in Taiwan, and so followed those releases. *1st Edition *1st Edition Extension *2nd Edition *3rd Edition *4th Edition *2008 Special Edition *New 1st Edition *New 2nd Edition *New 3rd Edition *New 4th Edition *New 5th Edition (Final Edition) Equivalents between all versions Japanese Cardlists DK 1c.jpg|1st Edition DK 2c.jpg|2nd Edition DK 3c.jpg|3rd Edition DK Rc.jpg|2006 Rainy Season Limited Edition DK 4c.jpg|4th Edition DK 5c.jpg|5th Edition DK Wc.jpg|2006 Winter Season Limited Edition DK 6c.jpg|6th Edition DK 7c.jpg|2007 1st Edition DK 8c.jpg|2007 1st Edition+ DK 9c.jpg|2007 2nd Edition DK 10c.jpg|2007 3rd Edition DK 11c.jpg|2007 4th Edition DK 12c.jpg|2007 4th Edition+ DK 13c.jpg|Gekizan 1st Edition DK 14c.jpg|Gekizan 2nd Edition DK 14c+.jpg|Gekizan 2nd Edition+ DK 15c.jpg|Gekizan 3rd Edition DKz1c.jpg|Kakushin 1st Edition DKz2c.jpg|Kakushin 2nd Edition DKz3c.jpg|Kakushin 3rd Edition DKz4c.jpg|Kakushin 4th Edition DKz5c.jpg|Kakushin 5th Edition Super Ω KK Card List.jpg|Kakushin 6th Edition Hyper Battle Museum Navigation Category:Arcade